The Possibility
by Lenneh19
Summary: Sylvanas stumbles upon a child who she figures would have some use.
1. Chapter 1

Tossing her silver hair back, she looked up into the mirror and slid a cold finger down her cheek slowly. The never changing lines on her face glowed as usual at her, reminding her of her haunting past. Pain dressed her expression and she closed her eyes. Visuals of her comrades fighting for their very lives while the Scourge scoured the homeland of the Quel'Dorei. The merciless Lich King hadn't given her the dignity of a clean death; instead she was made to be a Banshee for eternity. Just vaguely remembering the screams of her allies being slaughtered rang in her ears, and she couldn't bear it anymore. She opened her eyes and looked at herself once more, brushing her hair quickly and heading off to her Throne.

Taking her usual path she passed her people, gracefully waving a hand of welcome. The spiral walkway leading to her chamber was cluttered with people today. Wondering what was going on she ordered a clear path and walked through. A lone human sat on the floor curled in pain. Just a small girl, her black hair was clinging to her face from the blood that was still leaking slightly from a wound on her forehead. The child looked up at the tall woman and cowered back, stumbling into the wall and hit her head on it. More blood trickled out. Sylvanas bent down and extended a hand towards the child.

"How did you get in here, young one?" Sylvanas's voice echoed a bit, but had a sweet ring to it. The girl raised her gaze and revealed her trembling lips. Moving closer slowly, Sylvanas placed a hand on the child's head and hushed her. "We won't hurt you. Please, tell me where you came from... Are you lost?" Nodding her head barely, she pushed her small arms out and wrapped them around Sylvanas's body.

"M-my m-mommy..." the girl started to say, but was sobbing too much. Ordering everyone to leave and return to their posts, Sylvanas picked up the child and carried her down the rest of the spiralled pathway. Sitting down on the ledge of the staircase, she let the girl go and lifted her chin lightly.

"Would you like me to help you find her?" Sylvanas offered. The girl shook her head and started to cry. Tears and the dry blood mixed and rolled down her face. Pulling a cloth from her pocket, Sylvanas wiped the tears and blood from the girls face and rubbed her cheek. "What's wrong? You don't want to find her?"

"She's...dead..." she sniffled out and pointed to a nearby guard. "Bad man..."

Sylvanas understood now. This girl was the child of a human they had brought in for questioning. She must've escaped and the guards tried to capture her again. Though they had done this frequently this was the first time that she had actually seen a child amongst them.

"May I ask what your name is? I'm Sylvanas," she smiled her best and lowered her hood. Silver hair flowed freely, even though she looked as if she was still in her twenties. The girl wiped any tears away that were about to fall and looked Sylvanas in the eyes.

"My name...is Lilli," her voice was adorable, Sylvanas couldn't help but chuckle a bit. Tilting her head to the side slightly, Lilli raised her hand and touched the marks visible on Sylvanas's face. "What happened to your face, Miss Sylvanas?" Lilli asked quietly. Pain tinged her appearance, but quickly pushed it aside.

"Many years ago, bad men had hurt my family as well. They weren't very nice and left me with...—"she stopped and didn't really wish to share anymore then she had. Lilli seemed to have received a satisfying enough answer and lowered her hand to her side.

"I'm sorry, Miss. I didn't mean to ask something that I probably shouldn't of," she apologized. She was very smart, Sylvanas could tell. Lilli opened up and told her a few things of herself. She was 8 years old and had some schooling of magic and magical defence.

"Would you think yourself of a mage, or warlock, little Lilli?" Sylvanas asked politely, curious as to what the child would like to become. Lilli raised a finger to her chin and pondered for a moment.

"I'd love to become a mage. The powers seem intense. As do the warlocks but I don't think I'd be able to command the pets very well," Lilli giggled. Sylvanas nodded in approval and turned to a guard.

"Notify the mage district that they will be having a recruit and they are to show the respect I demand for her. She will become one of ours," nodding in response, the guard ran off to inform the head mage. Looking back to Lilli, she smiled. "Would you like to go our academy we have here to learn how to be a mage?" Sylvanas asked her. Lilli smiled as best she could and grabbed Sylvanas's hand and said yes.


	2. Chapter 2

The days Lilli was attending her new classes, Sylvanas had been confronted by many of her guards and acquaintances. Stress was overtaking her and she'd finally had enough.

"Leave it be! She is of to be good—"she began to say, but a person amongst the crowd interrupted her.

"She's nothing but a human, and you've shown it kindness. Do you not realize when she's old enough she'll turn against us. We're teaching her magical arts for goodness sake! I do not mean to question your decisions m'lady Sylvanas, but this...this is going to be an utter disaster," the man exclaimed. Raising her hand and waving it dismissively, she got up onto her feet.

"I showed it kindness, because if there's a way to gain an advantage, you must take it. Lilli just happened to have stumbled in our midst. She will grow to our gain and we will use her against the Alliance," Sylvanas told them all. Some had nodded in agreement and left it at that, but some had continued to counter her plan. Annoyed of the fight, she had left her Throne room and decided she'd check on how Lilli was making out with her classes.

She wasn't quite sure what she was feeling in the pit of her stomach. There was a feeling of pain, almost, for this child. Brushing it aside she approached the mage district and wandered over to the practice dummies. There Lilli was flipping through books and trying out new spells she was learning. Her skills seemed powerful and her aim was impeccable. After another five or so firebolts to the dummy, Lilli whirled around and smiled brightly and Sylvanas. Again, a twinge of pain featured on her face for a second and pushed it aside. Lilli loved the studying, the time she gets to practice and even the time she spends with Sylvanas. The smile soon faded when her teacher came rambling out his room. Rolling her eyes and giving Sylvanas a quick squeeze on her hand, she ran off to where her teacher stood gathering up the books on the ground.

_Just play my part..._ she thought to herself. Walking towards the teacher, Sylvanas pulled up the last book on the floor that the teacher had been going for. Handing it to him, she asked how Lilli's lessons were coming along.

"She's quite a clever girl. Though easy to be distracted. None the less she finishes the work fast and seems to soak up any information there is about your past. She's fond of you, Lady Sylvanas," the teacher commented to her. It seems this relationship between her and Lilli was extremely one sided. Making sure Lilli was preoccupied with practicing her spells again, she looked to the teacher.

"Just make sure she learns the best, we'll need her one day," Sylvanas said coolly, turning and making her way to Lilli. "It's time to leave now, Lilli." Surely upset that the day was over, Lilli was excited she now got to spend some time with Sylvanas.

Walking through the corridors leading down the chambers her and Lilli shared, she reached over and lightly patted Lilli's head.

"You've done very well today," Sylvanas told her, smiling best she could. Smirking up at her, Lilli jumped up and down and started telling her about the new spells and how they worked, blasting random critters running about on the hallway.

That night when Sylvanas finished making sure Lilli was fast asleep, she ventured down to the mage district. The teacher was cleaning up any books that were still lying around on the ground. Sensing Sylvanas's presence he lifted his disfigured chin and grinned at her.

"I was expecting you. I imagine you're here to talk about tiny Lilli?" he asked her. Nodding, Sylvanas seated herself on a pile of broken dummies.

"Almost seems cruel that she's being raised as a weapon," she said in a low voice. "My only concern is when she goes for her first mission. It will decide is she's worth this. Did you know that the fool Kael'Thas has sent notice to me about wishing a visit, old times he claims," placing a hand on her face. Brushing her fingers through her hair, she caught the glisten of her silver hair. "He hasn't seen me since...the attack." The teacher didn't exactly feel it his place to say anything, so he merely nodded. "Oh, I apologize, you must be a little busy and wish to turn in for the night." Jumping to her feet, she dusted off her cloak.

"M'Lady? You had a reason to come here, did you not?" he asked. Sylvanas smiled slightly and pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket.

"I'd like you to teach her these skills and give her the mission written on the bottom. I don't want her here when Kael'Thas arrives," she sounded exhausted, and bid her fellow Undead goodnight. Waving once, the teacher continued on cleaning up. Returning to her chambers, she pulled off her cloak and hung it up. Across the room, her mirror on the wall was staring back at her. She didn't wish to look at it tonight, so retired to her bed and fell asleep.

The day Kael'Thas was to be coming had arrived. Sylvanas made sure Lilli left with a packed kit of first aid or anything she would eventually need if something went wrong. Bustlilng about the room, Lilli was humming the Lament of the Highborne, she'd often heard Sylvanas herself singing in her room. It was enough for Sylvanas to smile, but dismissed it before Lilli or anyone else saw. Suddenly hugging to her side was Lilli gleaming up at her with a huge smile.

"Today I get to leave on my first quest, isn't that awesome?" she excitedly told Sylvanas. Patting her head lightly, Sylvanas nodded and passed her the kit she made for her.

"This is all the first aid you should need if you are injured. It's a rather simple task, so you shouldn't need any if you've learned your skills correctly," Sylvanas was trying her best to not act attached, but still as if she cared for her. "You're growing into a strong girl, Lilli." She added quickly, as she saw Lilli's smile fading. Just as if it hadn't waned, the smile was back and Lilli was off into the Throne chamber. When Sylvanas joined her, Lilli was sitting up top talking to one of her acquaintances. Seeing Sylvanas walking towards her, she said bye and bounces towards her.

"I'm ready to go!" Lilli exclaimed. The escorts that were to be directing her out of Undercity and to the location of the mission, waited at the doorway. Giving Sylvanas a quick hug, Lilli ran off to them and waved goodbye to them all as she left.

When everything seemed to begin to go silent and back to normal, a guard turned to her and signalled there was a guest approaching. Stepping into the light of the room, a tall blonde man clothed in red and gold stood before the platform Sylvanas stood on. Bowing only halfway, he raised his head and grinned at her.

"Kael'Thas..." she growled quietly.


End file.
